wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Kaoka Parrej Ruins
Main article: Dungeons Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: '5 '''Party Size Limit: '''4 Kaoka Parrej Ruins is one of the dungeons not required by the main plot. "Originally, the place had been used as a religious facility. Kaoka Parrej is dotted with countless graves. When people began claiming to see ghosts, the adventurers trying to prove their bravery blustered into this formally quiet spot. These adventurers angered the Kobold tribe that had been nesting there. Now the Kobold greet those that enter with a fierce fight." How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: 1 : Required completion of Dungeon: None, but permit drops in Caligrase Sewers The permit to this optional dungeon drops from the Beetles inside the 2nd Dark Angel battle of Caligrase Sewers. Once you get the permit, the dungeon will be added permanently to the Dungeon Guide Map. NPC List *Adventurer Yesker *Friendly Monster Kuhien * Friendly Monster Mikhail - Bol Naya Street (I5, center-middle) *Ghost Marne *Ghost Miss Glenda *Treasure Hunter Iandor Back to top Material Checklist All materials required to complete this dungeon are listed below that can be farmed from monsters or traded from players, sold via player ships or auction house. Back to top Dark Angel Statues Bol Naya Street Dark Angel Statue 1 :Location: Middle of G5. :The statue requires a Glutton Crystal, which can be obtained from one of the non-enemy plants nearby (middle bottom F4). The plant requires 5 Fly Torsos, which can be obtained by killing the nearby Black Fly (located F4, F3, E3, D3). :*'Enemies: 2x Impurity, 1x Dragonfly Dark Angel Statue 2 :Location: Top Left E6. :The statue requires a Greed Crystal, which can be obtained from Friendly Monster Mikhal (middle I5). He requires a Toy Frog, obtained from a junk pile (middle right J9). :*'Enemies: 5x Segments, 2x Visitor Plant' :Gives access to Chikor Castle Site. Dark Angel Statue 3 :Location: Right middle D3. :The statue is covered in ivy, so you need to burn it off. Talk to Friendly Monster Kuhien (middle bottom E5). He will tell you that his friends have something that makes fire. Kobolds nearby (E7, F7, G8) will drop Flint. Middle top of G9 is Petroleum in a junk pile. :*'Enemies: 2x Kobold Warrior, 1x Kobold Chief' :Grants Black Orb. : Dark Angel Statue 3 Hidden Battle :Currently it is the only blue orb, and the only solo battle. Unclean is the Hidden Battle for Kaoka Parrej Ruins. It contains one bullspawn-like Cludgepain and two Fake Prophets. Recommended for levels 14 and up. *'Enemies:' 1x Cludgepain, 2x Fake Prophet Back to top Points of interest Guardian Statues: * Top Left K4 * Middle G5 Special Chests: * Moon Emblem - Bottom Right J9 * Deceased Crest - Middle E8 Other: *Moon crest key on a skeleton, middle left G8 Back to top Maps Back to top Caches Back to top Creatures Bol Naya Street Back to top Related Quests and Missions *Kobold Hunt 2 *"Caution, Insects!" *The Walking Plants *The Ruins Gatekeepers *Follow That Bug! * Mysterious Water * Broach of Purity Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Sub Dungeons